Mario Party:10!!
Mario Party 10!! is a game made by ML&ST Inc. Story After the Star Carnival leaves, MC Ballyhoo and Top Hat say there wont be another much to Mario and freinds horror, as they are to low on funding.The next day Mario can't stop thinking about it and gathers his friends and makes a special Mario Party Club with them and once MC Ballyhoo and Top ask what their up to, they reveal that all the coins they raise will go towards the Star Carnival funding to keep them in business and he decides to help by becoming the board host, Bowser, Bowser Jr and Kamek crash in and everyone prepares for conflict until they reveal they just want to be part of the club staff as he orders Kamek to create special orbs and hexs to help during partys and MC Ballyhoo and Top Hat use their candies to assist.Kamek then turns all of their fantasy boards into reality and they get to work making shops, Star Banks and even make board templates for members to submit their own boards and open the club.After awile Luigi asks Mario if he can be part of the club and he accepts before Kamek makes Luigi's Mansion, followed by Birdo,Daisy, Toadsworth and Diddy Kong in that order.After a few days they here laughter coming from the basement and discover a secret board named Baby Luigi's Laughter Prison where Baby Luigi is trapped, they rescue him and they decide to open the board to the public, later they find a number of holes outsinde and find Meowth's Gold Mine, after completing the board they ask Meowth to stop as it is ruining the club and say that they could turn his mine into a board and Meowth accepts and joins the staff.after another few days a lot of oil is on the boars and Wario knws who it is:Waluigi! they follow him to his Motor Oil Factory and defeat him, he then states he did it as they didn't invite him to the staff and MC Ballyhoo says even though he caused trouble he can join and Kamek teleports the factory to the club building, a week later the Halberd takes to the skies above the club building and Meta Knight appears asking them to beat him at his board which they do and he keeps it there as a local board.two weeks later they discover Tails's Lab and ask him to join the staff and make his lab a local board which he accepts.The next day, many strange things are happening and after three weeks the Koopa Bros appear and reveal they were behind the mischief and invite them to stop them at Koopa Bros Fortress Boards Mario Raceway Luigi's Mansion (Unlockable) Yoshi's Island Birdo Dream (Unlockable) Peach's Castle Daisy's Flower Field (Unlockable) Toad's Mushroom Medow Toadette's Music Room (Not the same from MPDS) Toadsworths Mushroom House Maze (Not the same from MP9) (Unlockable) Donkey Kong's Jungle Diddy Kong's Treehouse (Unlockable) Baby Mario's Playground Baby Luigi's Laughter Prison (Unlockable) Pikachu's Poke' Park Jigglypuff's Royal Garden Meowth's Gold Mine (Unlockable) Wario Ware Waluigi Motor Oil Factory (Unlockable) Kirby's Food Frenzy Meta Knights Battleship Halberd (Unlockable) Sonic's Speedway Tail's Lab (Unlockable) Kameks Magic Maze Bowser Jr's Airship (not the same as MP9) Bowser's Castle (not the same as MP9) Koopa Bros Fortress